Trust Fall
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Sequel to Michael J. Sullivan's short story "The Jester". Royce treats Hadrian's wounds after leaving the caves, and is unable to hide how afraid he was when Hadrian didn't immediately resurface after their tremendous fall into the water. Back at Medford, Hadrian talks to Gwen and she suggests that they should show Royce how much they both care about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After their little adventure with Myra and Wilmer in the dwarven jester's caves under the mountain, Royce and Hadrian went back to the place where they had left their horses. The night was warm and they could see the stars through the canopy of branches above them as they walked through an overgrown trail in the forest. Hadrian had no idea where Royce was leading them, but he trusted his friend to keep them on the right path.

It took a while to reach the small meadow where they had started from, and with Hadrian's probably broken leg and his left arm still hanging useless by his side, their progress through the dense wildlife only became more challenging.

The horses might be gone - a few days had passed since they had left them in the meadow - but walking back to Medford would take days and without their supplies it would be even more troublesome. After barely escaping the jester's caves with their lives, it seemed that they were finally in for some luck. As they rounded yet another group of trees, they found their horses and Myra's white mare, near a small river not far from the meadow.

Feeling dead on their feet, they decided to stay the night. Once Royce had taken a quick look around to make sure they were alone, he quickly made a small fire to help warm them up and dry their wet clothes. With that taken care of, Royce unpacked their blankets and sat down next to Hadrian to take a look at his friend's wounds.

Hadrian's shirt had been torn in several places and the blood from the claw marks on his chest had left dark stains on the blue fabric. Royce ripped off the sleeve to have better access to the limp arm before he beginning to examine Hadrian's shoulder with gentle hands.

"It's dislocated," Royce announced a moment later just like Hadrian had anticipated.

Knowing what that meant, Hadrian gritted his teeth before nodding and closing his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what was coming.

"On the count of three," Royce said and adjusted his grip. "One…" He popped Hadrian's shoulder back into its socket with a swift move and a loud crack.

Hadrian groaned as white-hot pain shot through his body. Once the worst of it had passed, he opened his eyes again and shot Royce a dark look, which his friend deliberately ignored. Hadrian felt like he could move his arm again, but now his whole shoulder was hurting painfully and he soulfully wished for the numbness to return. That's the reason Royce had not set his shoulder sooner, because while he hadn't been able to move his arm before, at least he was not incapacitated by blinding pain.

Royce cut off a piece of cloth from the hem of Hadrian's torn shirt using his dagger and fashioned a makeshift sling around Hadrian's arm. Then he moved on to Hadrian's leg. Gentle fingers moved over his calve and Hadrian grimaced every time the pain flared up.

"Doesn't look too bad. Probably a clean break." Royce stood up to retrieve something from their bags, and quickly returned to his friend's side with clean bandages and a few sturdy, but mostly straight branches that he used to splinter Hadrian's leg.

Hadrian watched Royce work and his breath caught every time pain shot through his leg, no matter how careful Royce tried to be.

"What would I do without you?" Hadrian asked with a small smile and Royce huffed.

"Die probably."

He regarded Hadrian with a hard look in his eyes and Hadrian put his hand on Royce's shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he assured him.

Even though Royce didn't show it, Hadrian knew that he had been afraid when that beast had thrown him back against the wall of the cave with a swift strike of its claw, like Hadrian was a rag doll.

Royce pressed his lips together and nodded curtly. Hadrian had learned to read Royce pretty well during the six years they had been working together, but Royce didn't seem to mind because it was Hadrian. They spent a moment in silence before Hadrian pulled his hand back.

Sitting up straight once more, Royce glanced at the tattered remains of cloth that were left hanging off of Hadrian's shoulders. "I'll just cut the rest of your shirt off. It's a lost cause anyway."

Hadrian lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, kinky. You know I've always had a thing for Alverstone, and I am pretty much always up for having a little bit of fun, but right now I think I have to insist on you buying me dinner first."

Royce rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched slightly and Hadrian allowed himself a content smile as Royce cut away the rest of the fabric from Hadrian's torso. When the cloth was fully removed, Hadrian looked down only to be rewarded with his first clear glimpse of the damage that had been done to his chest. Seeing the wound for himself, he suddenly understood the concerned look Royce had expressed on his face when he had examined it in the cave earlier. The cuts were deep, still bleeding in places and were jagged at the edges. Even if he got lucky and they didn't get infected, they would surely leave scars.

The burns on his back only got a cursory glance from Royce, before he focused his attention on Hadrian's chest once again.

"I will boil some water to clean the wounds properly," Royce explained and Hadrian nodded.

Heading back over to their horses, Royce filled their kettle with water from the small river and set it up over the fire to boil. Then he went back to Hadrian and gave him a few stripes of salt meat to munch on.

"Here's your dinner," Royce noted. Hadrian barely caught the slight smirk that ghosted Royce's features before he turned back to tend to the fire and Hadrian laughed softly.

Once the water had begun to boil, Royce rinsed a couple bandages and began to clean the cuts on Hadrian's chest. Hadrian gritted his teeth once again at the contact and Royce sent him an apologetic look with his eyes.

When he was done, he wrapped a few clean bandages over Hadrian's chest before pushing himself back to his feet.

"Try to get some sleep. You will need your strength tomorrow. Maybe we can find some comfrey on the way so I can make an ointment out of it."

"Thanks," Hadrian answered and Royce just nodded.

Hadrian laid down as carefully as possible and the moment his head hit the blanket, he fell asleep.

A sound to Hadrian's right woke him up and he groggily opened his eyes. It was still dark, and the small fire had nearly burned itself out, but there was still enough light for him to see Royce under his blanket just a few feet away.

It took a moment before Hadrian realized that the sound that had woken him was coming from his friend. He was still fast asleep, but his eyes were flickering restlessly behind his eyelids and quiet, distressed groans were falling occasionally from his lips.

Hadrian hesitated for a moment before he slowly sat up and, being mindful of his broken leg, scooted over towards Royce and lightly touched the man's shoulder with his good arm. Almost instantly, Hadrian felt Alverstone's blade at his throat while Royce glared back at him with sharp eyes and Hadrian's muscles tensed up in surprise. As soon as Royce realized that it was Hadrian that had woken him, he lowered Alverstone again and took a deep breath.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked, an angry tone in his voice and Hadrian shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about your reaction. You were having a bad dream."

Royce grumbled disgruntledly. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled before rolling over, facing away from Hadrian.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm a pretty good listener," Hadrian offered even though he didn't really expect Royce to say anything, and just as he anticipated, Royce didn't answer.

Hadrian moved back to his blanket and carefully laid down again. He was nearly asleep when he heard Royce's quiet voice reach him in the dark.

"I was dreaming about falling into that abyss back at the cave and landing in the water. You didn't resurface and… I couldn't find you. I thought you were dead."

Surprised by Royce's admission, it took Hadrian a moment to process what he had just heard. Royce hardly ever opened up about his emotions and after six years together, Hadrian just accepted this part of his friend. Instead, he learned to read the looks in Royce's eyes and the small expressions on his face, picking up on the silent cues that gave off the emotions and thoughts that Royce couldn't bring himself to say out loud.

"I'm fine," Hadrian reassured quietly. "I'm right here and I will try my best not to die on you. My mission to make a human being out of you yet is not finished after all."

Royce huffed, amused, and Hadrian allowed himself a small grin. "Maybe you should come over here and make sure that I don't get a fever. The fire is alright, but I'm starting to feel a little cold to be honest."

Hadrian held his breath while he waited. For a long moment nothing happened, but then he heard a soft shuffling sound. Turning his head, he saw Royce spreading his blanket out on the floor right next to him.

Hadrian arranged himself so that Royce could lay his head on his good shoulder if he wanted to. It was a position they sometimes took after sex, when Hadrian could persuade Royce to stay close for a little while. Hadrian's smile widened as Royce actually laid down with his head on his shoulder, and Hadrian put his arm around him. Royce pulled his blanket up so that it was nearly covering his head, but Hadrian didn't care. He felt Royce's warm body next to his, and with a content smile on his lips he fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After their run in with the dwarven jester, and nearly getting killed in his cave, Hadrian was glad that there weren't any dwarves in Medford. Otherwise, Royce would probably have slit the throat of the first dwarf that had the misfortune of crossing their path. Royce didn't like dwarves on a good day because he always claimed that the little bastards were the only ones that could make locks he couldn't pick. But now, after nearly dying in one of their stone creations, he outright hated them.

While Hadrian's broken leg and the claw marks on his chest were healing, Riyria was forced to stay in Medford. Royce took a few small jobs on his own, but he turned down anything that would have taken him further away from Medford than a one-day's ride.

Hadrian told him that it wasn't necessary to do that, especially since they had not been paid for the last job, but Royce only grumbled that they had enough savings to take a small break for a while. Once again Hadrian was left to try and interpret what Royce wouldn't say out loud.

Even though Royce said he didn't want to leave Medford for longer than two days at a time while Hadrian was still out of commission, the he didn't spend much time keeping Hadrian company during his healing process. Instead, he seemed to be distancing himself from Hadrian, choosing to spend more time with Gwen. Hadrian told himself that he didn't mind; he was happy for Royce and Gwen, but he did feel a little prick of jealousy deep inside him nonetheless.

Hadrian chased away those thoughts and took a sip from his beer. It was just starting to crawl into the afternoon hours of the day and he was sitting in the dark room in the back of the Rose and Thorne on his own. Royce was out of town, stealing a couple of love letters from a Viscount, so the husband of the cheating wife, a well respected merchant, could extort the Viscount to change his alliances. Apparently the merchant only cared about his business, while the Viscount would do anything to keep his affair a secret from his wife and the society.

Hadrian had nothing to do but sit around all day and keep his broken leg still and elevated, which sounded like a welcome respite. Alas, with nothing to do all day, it wouldn't take long for him to start growing restless.

The sound of the door opening made Hadrian look up from turning his tankard of beer around lazily in his hand to find Gwen standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked with a smile, and Hadrian nodded in response.

Even though the Rose and Thorne was her property, she always asked before entering the dark room that Royce and Hadrian had taken over for their business, but this time she did it out of courtesy.

Gwen was wearing a white blouse and a dark green skirt, and the topless corset around her waist was effective in showing off her curves. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and her cleavage in soft waves. Once again, Hadrian couldn't help but admire how beautiful she truly was.

Gwen closed the door and sat down on the other side of the table across from Hadrian and watched him with her dark eyes.

"Royce is not back yet," Hadrian said uncertainly, and an amused smile appeared on Gwen's lips.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you. How is your leg?"

"Still hurts when I try to put any weight on it, but it's getting better," Hadrian answered and Gwen nodded.

"Give it time."

Hadrian smiled miserably. "I'm not very good at doing nothing for long periods of time."

"You and Royce are very similar in that way," Gwen said amused. Hadrian simply grinned at her.

Once again, Gwen looked at him with a wistful smile on her lips that Hadrian was unable to interpret.

He cleared his throat. "What did you want to talk to me about? Is it about Royce?"

"Yes, it is," Gwen confirmed, tilting her head to one side. "You don't like that he has been spending so much time with me since you came back from your last job."

Hadrian was surprised by Gwen's words and his first instinct was to deny it, so he quickly shook his head.

"It's not like that. I am happy for both of you. Royce and I are just friends, that's all."

Gwen's eyes darkened. "Hadrian Blackwater, don't you take me for a fool and don't you dare lie to my face."

Hadrian had once stood unwavering in front of hundreds of enemy soldiers, had faced down wild beasts and Ghazel in the arenas of Calis, but one look at Gwen's expression at that moment made his heart skip a beat and he gulped in alarm.

Before he could come up with a response though, Gwen's eyes softened as she continued to gaze at him. "I know that you and Royce are closer than either of you wants to acknowledge. And that is the problem. Royce has been hurt so many times during his life and tries not to care about anyone, because experience taught him that everyone betrays him eventually. So in order to distance himself from his feelings for you, he spends more time with me instead. I don't know what exactly happened during your last job, he hasn't talked to me about it, but something scared him, badly. You on the other hand just want Royce to be happy, even if that means giving him up. But that's exactly the wrong thing to do."

Hadrian said nothing for a moment. He wasn't surprised that Gwen had figured all of this out, she had always been very observant. Rather that was a product of her job or if it was just Gwen, Hadrian didn't know.

"So you don't mind that Royce and I…" He didn't finish his sentence but he didn't have to. Gwen sent him a small smile and shook her head.

"No, I don't. I'm a whore, Hadrian, and yet Royce keeps coming back to me regardless. He deserves every bit of love that he can get and I will not stand in the way of that. You are good for him."

"You are good for him as well," Hadrian answered. Seeing her smile widen, he knew Gwen was pleased with the statement.

"We both are, so it's a good thing that we both care about him as much as we do. The challenge is to show him how much we care and that he doesn't have to choose between the two of us."

Hadrian huffed. "Well, good luck with that. Because I have no idea how to do that."

Not only didn't Royce show his emotions, he tended to run if anyone got too close. Just like he was running right now.

The corners of Gwen's lips picked up slightly in an almost smugged like grin. "Leave that to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was already dark outside when Royce rode through the gates of Medford. A light drizzle had started hours ago and even though his cloak and hood protected him from becoming wet, the incessant wind blew the small cold drops right into his face.

He had anticipated that working alone would be a welcome change from always having to take into consideration that Hadrian couldn't see in the dark or move without making a sound, but he had been wrong. Even though Hadrian's slower reflexes didn't slow him down this time, he didn't have a second pair of eyes and hands he could rely on. The job had been ridiculously easy and everything had gone according to plan, but Royce had been in a bad mood the whole time and it took a while before he had become aware that he missed having someone to keep him company. He didn't usually talk to Hadrian all that much, but being on his own made him realize how much he actually enjoyed their easy banter. He had even missed Hadrian's obsession of constantly doing the right thing and helping wherever he could.

Royce had been riding through the city after completing his job, when a woman's basket had suddenly ruptured at the bottom and apples had rolled all over the street. His first thought had been that Hadrian wouldn't have hesitated to help the woman. But Hadrian had not been there, and in the end Royce had found himself dismounting his horse and helping her pick up the apples. She had thanked him with a smile and had given him one of the apples before going their separate ways. Royce's mood had gotten darker since then.

Reaching the Rose and Thorn, Royce led his horse into the stable behind the tavern and entered the taproom through the back door. It was loud inside and warm air that smelled of beer, food, and sweat filled the tavern as Royce made his way through the crowd of people to the counter. Dixon was busy quickly tapping one beer after another, but he smiled and nodded once in Royce's direction when he saw him.

"Do you know where Gwen is?" Royce asked and Dixon nodded, while filling the next tankard.

"Yes, she is over at Medford House. She said you would probably be back tonight and that I should keep a look out for you."

Royce thanked him before he left the Rose and Thorn through the front door and made his way over to Medford House. The girls paid him no attention as he took the small stairs to the second story and to Gwen's personal room. Once he reached the door, he heard voices from inside and paused for a moment. Royce recognized them as the voices of Gwen and Hadrian, and frowned as he opened the door. Just as anticipated Gwen and Hadrian were talking to each other while sitting at the small table in the corner, a jug and two cups resting in front of them. They both turned around when they heard the door opening.

Hadrian smiled broadly. "Royce, there you are."

"Here I am," Royce answered deadpanned and eyed them as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"We assumed that you would be back tonight. Did everything go according to plan?" Hadrian inquired, while Gwen smiled, taking a small sip from her cup that was filled with mead according to the smell Royce picked up.

"Yes, everything went well," he answered and made his way over to the table, where he took off his cloak and draped it over the remaining chair, before he sat down next to Gwen.

His eyes fixated on Hadrian. "What are you doing here?"

"We were waiting for you," Gwen supplied with a glint in her dark eyes that Royce couldn't quite place.

Hadrian grinned. "Yes, we were. And don't make that face. Is it so weird that we've been waiting for you to come back from your job?"

Royce looked at him for a moment, before he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Alright, what's going on here?" he asked suspiciously, causing Hadrian to grimace and Gwen to laugh with amusement in return.

Gwen stood up and shook her head with a fond expression in her eyes, before she let the fingers of her right hand card through Royce's hair and took a seat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Royce held her, feeling the warmth of her body through their clothes and breathed in her unique scent.

"Nothing is going on," she said. "We just missed you and due to Hadrian's broken leg he is bored to death so we decided to wait for you here."

Royce lifted one eyebrow. "Both of you?"

Gwen nodded and looked at him as if that had been an outright stupid question. "Of course. We both care about you very much, don't we Hadrian?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yes, we do."

Royce wasn't convinced yet and continued to gaze at them warily. "Is something about to happen that I don't know about? Is one of you in danger?"

He looked at Gwen, because sometimes she seemed to know things before they happened, but the smile on Gwen's lips and the look in her almond eyes was amused rather that sad.

Hadrian snorted and shook his head. "See? I told you this wasn't a good idea. Royce is as suspicious as they come and always expects the worst. We tell him that we care about him and he thinks one of us is in grave danger."

Gwen smiled again and her fingers continued to glide through Royce's hair tenderly.

"I assure you, no one is in any kind of danger, at least not that I know of."

"Then why all this?" Royce asked and this time Gwen's smile did turn into a sad one.

"Is it so hard to accept that someone cares about you, could love you even and that it's not a deception or a lie?"

Royce opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated. This was Gwen and Hadrian after all. They were the only two people in the world he trusted. He closed his mouth again.

Not answering with the _"yes"_ that had already been on the tip of his tongue was enough for Gwen apparently, because her smile became bright once again and she leaned down to kiss him.

Her lips were soft and warm, and it wasn't long before her tongue was demanding entrance while she pressed herself closer to him. She held his head in place with gentle fingers and the kiss became bolder with every second that passed.

Royce was still aware of the fact that Hadrian was only sitting a few feet away though and he tried to slow Gwen down, but when he didn't succeed, he pushed her away softly.

"Gwen, we're not alone," he reminded her quietly, but Gwen smiled with fond amusement and caressed his cheek.

"But this is Hadrian, love. He doesn't really count, does he?"

She opened his vest with nimble fingers and Royce just looked at her uncertainly, while she continued on with the strings of his shirt.

Royce gaze wandered to Hadrian who was looking at him with a smirk on his face before he stood up.

Royce thought Hadrian was leaving, but to his surprise he came around to stand behind the chair Royce was still sitting in with Gwen. A moment later Gwen got up and took Royce's hand to pull him out of his chair, before caressing his cheek and kissing him once more. Still trying to comprehend what was going on, Royce felt Hadrian's hands on his shoulders, pulling his vest off.

Royce pushed Gwen away gently and spun around to face Hadrian.

"What are you doing?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Hadrian placed the vest over the back of Royce's chair and smirked while looking utterly innocent.

"Just what Gwen told me to do."

Royce turned back to Gwen at that, regarding her with a confused expression.

"We are trying to show you how much we care about you," Gwen answered, her fingers caressing his cheek once again. "And it would be a lot easier if you stopped resisting."

She smiled slyly, before her hands moved lower to undo his belt.

Royce needed a moment, before he realized what all of this had to mean.

"You know that Hadrian and I…" He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to because Gwen already winked at him.

"That you and Hadrian are sleeping together occasionally? Yes, I know. And as you've probably figured out already, I don't mind. Quite the opposite, actually."

Once Royce's belt landed on the floor, Gwen took his face in her hands and looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Let us give you this. Let us show you how much you deserve to be cherished."

Gwen kissed him again; deep and full of promises, and Royce knew that he had lost. When Gwen made up her mind about something, there was no dissuading her. Royce had learned that the hard way, and he loved and hated her for it at the same time. She was his rock, because she was so strong and independent, but she was also incredibly headstrong and virtually immovable at times.

Life had taught Royce to be suspicious and distrustful, even downright hostile in the face of such declarations, but this was Gwen and Hadrian. He could push them away and leave, but he found that he didn't want to and the only reason he was still hesitating was sheer force of habit. But some habits had to be broken eventually so that one could move forward. Maybe it was time to do that.

Royce let himself return Gwen's kiss, tentatively at first, but soon he became more passionate and wrapped his arm around her body to press her against him.

He felt a pair of strong hands move down his back. At the same time, Hadrian's warm fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt. While he worked on pulling Royce's shirt upwards, Royce broke the kiss with Gwen, coming up for air. When she saw what Hadrian was doing, she grinned and helped him pull the linen shirt over Royce's head.

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we? That would be much more comfortable, especially for Hadrian."

Gwen turned around without waiting for an answer, and Royce and Hadrian both followed her to the bed. Hadrian took off his belt and shirt on the way over, and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Minding his broken leg, he took off his boots.

After Royce had taken off his own boots, Gwen stepped in front of him and opened the lacing of his trousers. Royce could feel the edge of the bed at the back of his knees and the next moment, Gwen pushed him backwards.

Royce landed in the middle of the bed, catching himself on his arms on the mattress. With a wicked grin, Gwen opened the lacing on her bodice and pushed the dress and her undergarment over her shoulders in one movement. The fabric fell to the floor, leaving her standing naked in front of Royce and Hadrian.

Royce's eyes roamed over Gwen's body and her perfect curves. It baffled him every time how beautiful she was and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Gracefully, like a cat, sheclimbed onto the bed and crawled over Royce's body until she was seated over his hips. Her long black hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders and she stared down at Royce for a second, before leaning over to kiss him passionately.

She broke the kiss a few moments later and sat up, before climbing off him and lying down on Royce's other side, supporting her head on one hand. Her gaze wandered to Hadrian who still sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you come closer Hadrian and give Royce a kiss as well? It seems like I'm the one doing all the work so far."

Hadrian let out a small laugh, but the look on his face told Royce that he wasn't really sure what he was suppose to do. He was clearly trying to cover up his nervousness with a light-hearted chuckle, but the only thing the sound did was make him appear self-conscious.

"Ahm, we don't usually… I mean…" Hadrian stopped and looked at Royce with a wary look on his face, as if Royce might bolt from the room if he said something wrong.

Royce rolled his eyes and decided to put Hadrian out of his misery. "You heard Gwen, get over here and kiss me already."

It took a moment before Hadrian registered the words, but when he did, a smile appeared on his lips. Minding his broken leg, he crawled over the mattress and settled next to Royce, before leaning down and kissing him. It wasn't their first kiss, but something had shifted between them that made everything feel different. The kiss started out slow and tentative, but it soon became deeper and Royce's hands gripped Hadrian's hair to pull him closer.

They had to come up for air eventually and Royce opened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he had closed them in the first place. They were both breathing heavily and Hadrian's eyes were blown wide and were dark with lust.

"You two are a sight to behold," Gwen said and a fond smile laid on her lips.

She scooted closer until she was able to snuggle up right next to Royce's side and placed a hand on his chest, allowing her fingers to start to roam over the exposed skin, before wandering lower and ghosting over the bulge that was growing under Royce's pants.

"You appear to be a bit uncomfortable though. How about Hadrian takes care of that for you?"

Gwen winked at Hadrian and the man cast a quick glance to Royce. After a slight hesitation, he got to his knees and freed Royce's cock from his trousers. He stroked him a few times, before bending forward and taking Royce's length in his mouth.

Royce exhaled softly, his eyes never leaving Hadrian. His partner had gotten exceptionally good at this over the years and Hadrian knew exactly what to do to in order to drive Royce mad.

Gwen's fingers, meanwhile, were playing with the hairs on Royce's chest while her lips and teeth nipped gently on his ear. Royce gasped and closed his eyes. It always drove him wild when she did that and little sparks of pure pleasure shot through his body and straight to his groin.

Combined with Hadrian's lips around his cock the dual sensation become too much for Royce and he gripped Hadrian's head to pull him off his cock.

Hadrian looked up with a quizzical expression on his face, and Royce had to take a few breaths before he was able to answer.

"If you continue, this will be over far too quickly."

A sly smile appeared on Hadrian's lips at this words and Royce rolled his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late," Hadrian answered, and the smile grew even wider.

Gwen laughed softly and her full lips kissed Royce's shoulder.

"I think it's my turn now," she announced, before she pulled Royce's trousers off of him completely and climbed on top of him once more.

Bracing her hands on his chest, she lifted her hips and sank down onto Royce's cock, taking him to the hilt in one fluent movement.

Royce groaned quietly, while Gwen threw her head back. Biting her bottom lip, she started to move on top of Royce. Her hips rotated forward and backward, and Royce put his hands on her hips to have something to hold on to. Feeling her tight heat around him drove him mad and Royce tried his best to thrust his hips upwards every time she grinded down on him.

"Gwen, I'm going to…" His voice broke halfway through the sentence, but Gwen didn't stop her movements.

"Do it. I want you to come," she said breathlessly and moved her hips faster until Royce gasped loudly and his body went rigid while he came deep inside of her.

Gwen stilled and smirked at Royce with a satisfied look on her face before she leaned down to kiss him gently.

"You're amazing," Royce said reverently and lifted one hand to stroke her hair.

Gwen smiled before climbing off of him, this time lying down in between him and Hadrian. Royce was still breathing heavily, but he turned towards Gwen and let his hand wander over the curves of her body.

"What about you?" he asked and Gwen grinned.

"Maybe Hadrian can take care of that, if it's alright with you."

Royce thought about it for a moment, catching the smile that Gwen and Hadrian shared in the meantime. They looked at each other with a fond expression in their eyes, but it was a fondness built on friendship and trust, and Royce couldn't detect a single spark of jealousy inside of him.

"Sure, go ahead," he said and Gwen spread her legs before Hadrian moved to sit between them.

Hadrian's hands wandered over Gwen's breasts, over her nipples and then lower and until coming to rest on her thighs, before he bent forward and buried his face between her legs.

Gwen moaned softly as Hadrian pleasured her with his tongue. Royce couldn't tear his eyes off of Gwen. She was beautiful, and not being otherwise distracted, he could concentrate entirely on the look of pleasure on her face. Gwen's moans steadily became louder as she fisted her fingers into the bed sheets, throwing her head back.

Hadrian knew exactly what he was doing apparently and it seemed like he was just as good in pleasuring a woman as he had become in pleasuring Royce.

"More. Hadrian, I need more," Gwen said breathlessly, and Hadrian moved his right hand between her legs.

Gwen moaned softly as he pushed his fingers into her and started to intensify his movements. Royce's eyes were glued to Gwen's face as she opened her mouth to a soundless moan, pushing her hips against Hadrian's face and came.

Hadrian didn't stop until Gwen's body started to relax again and she had loosened her grip on the bed sheets. Only then did Hadrian lift his head and pulled his fingers back, before sitting up. With a grin on his face he looked at her and Gwen smiled back.

"Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Hadrian answered and Gwen laughed softly, before she looked over at Royce.

"We should definitely keep him."

Royce huffed, but a smile appeared on his lips.

"I've been trying to get rid of him for years now and he is still here. I don't think you need to worry about that."

"I didn't hear you complaining before. Quite the opposite if I remember correctly."

Hadrian winked at him, but Royce managed to keep a straight face and looked utterly unimpressed. He couldn't fool Hadrian though, and the smug grin on his lips didn't falter at all.

Royce felt a hand on his face, and Gwen turned his head towards her.

"Stop bickering you two," she complained fondly, and looked first at Royce and then at Hadrian. "I can think of much better things to do right now."

With that she pulled Royce towards her and kissed him softly, effectively shutting him up. Once the kiss had ended, Gwen looked at him expectantly.

"I think you should take care of Hadrian, after he took such good care of us."

She didn't wait for an answer, but rolled over instead and got to her knees so she could reach the nightstand next to her bed and opened the little drawer. Turning around again, she held a small vial filled with a clear liquid between her fingers. With a grin she handed the bottle to Hadrian.

"Why don't you take care of getting yourself ready, while I make sure Royce is ready for you in the meantime?"

A sly smile on her lips, Gwen's hand wandered towards Royce's cock and under her firm movements Royce's body quickly took renewed interest in the proceedings.

Hadrian, meanwhile, opened the small vial and let the oil run over his fingers, before he reached behind himself.

Royce's eyes were fixed on Hadrian, but his eyelids fluttered as Gwen's nimble fingers stroked him expertly. The look of desire on Hadrian's face as he pleasured himself soon became too much to bear, and Royce gripped Gwen's wrist to stop her movements.

"That's enough," he declared a bit more forceful than he had intended, but Gwen just smirked.

Royce sat up, hoping that Hadrian was already ready for him, while he moved behind him and coated his cock with the remaining oil from the small vial.

Hadrian got on his knees and spread his legs, while bracing himself on the mattress with his forearms. Positioning himself, Royce moved his hips forward and buried himself deep inside Hadrian with one swift move.

They both moaned in unison and Hadrian's head fell forward while Royce closed his eyes for a second. Then he started to move, his hands gripping Hadrian's hips tightly.

In front of them, Gwen had lain down on her side, her head resting on one hand. She watched them intently as her other hand slowly moved over her be

autiful dark skin and downward between her legs. She smiled wistfully as she rubbed her clit, her eyes never leaving Royce and Hadrian.

The blush coloring her cheeks and her increasing breath told Royce that she was enjoying their performance just as much as Royce was enjoying hers. Just like before when Hadrian had gone down on her, Royce watched her intently, drinking up every expression of pleasure that flickered over her face. This time, however, his attention was divided between Gwen and Hadrian, and while he kept watching her, the tight heat around his cock and Hadrian's loud moans in his ears made him loose control faster than he would have liked.

Hadrian's moans turned to grunts as Royce's hips moved faster and he held Hadrian in place as his movements started to become erratic. A couple of hard thrusts later Royce stilled and came deep inside Hadrian with a low grunt, while he vaguely felt Hadrian coming himself nearly at the same time.

Royce closed his eyes for a few seconds while he tried to catch his breath.

"Someone interested in helping a lady out?"

Gwen's panting voice reached Royce, and he opened his eyes to look at her. Her hand was still between her legs and it looked like she wasn't far from her own orgasm as well.

"I don't think I can move any time soon. Besides, she is your lady anyway," Hadrian said before he collapsed on the bed in front of Royce, and rolled onto his back.

Royce huffed and shook his head, before he moved over towards Gwen. She rolled onto her back, her fingers still rubbing her clit and Royce didn't hesitate to push two fingers into her wet folds. Gwen moaned loudly as Royce started moving his fingers, curling them upwards and thrusting them into her at a faster pace.

It didn't take long for Gwen to find her release again and she came with a drawn out moan around his fingers.

Watching her, Royce couldn't help but think that her face, at the peak of her pleasure, was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.

Once the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided, Gwen opened her eyes and she smiled as she saw Royce watching her.

"Thank you," she said, but Royce shook his head.

"No, thank you," he answered, before leaning forward and kissing her gently.

Then he turned around to face Hadrian.

"And thank you."

He normally hated saying these words, because he hated to thank anyone. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth and he could still count the number of times he said 'thank you' to someone on one hand. Royce considered those words a sign of weakness and he hated seeming weak, but this was different. Gwen and Hadrian would never violate the trust he placed in them or use it against him. He knew that thanking them wasn't necessary, but he wanted to do it nevertheless, or perhaps precisely because of that.

Royce looked at Hadrian, who had crossed his hands behind his head and was smiling broadly.

"Do I get a kiss as well?" he asked with sly grin, and Royce rolled his eyes.

"Don't push your luck," he said, but he bent down and kissed Hadrian nevertheless.

Surprise flashed across Hadrian's face as Royce sat up again, but Royce just huffed amusement before he lay down on the bed next to him. Gwen rolled over and draped her body half on top of Royce's, her cheek resting on his chest.

Royce started playing with her long curls and he turned his head to look at Hadrian for a moment.

Hadrian smiled brightly and Royce allowed himself a content and happy smile as well, before leaving a light kiss Gwen on the forehead.

End


End file.
